Talos Kayon
Talos Kayon, also known as the "King of Westeros", "Prince of Ultramar" and the "Griffin's Blade" is a Sovereign Lord of Territar. Found and taken into care by his adoptive father, Roboute Guilliman after discovering him as a child, becoming a strong and an accomplished prince to follow in his footsteps to rule an empire through strength, democracy and honour to build bonds with his subjects by building a great civilization. Discovering others like him and formed the an alliance with his long lost 'siblings', becoming the Sovereign Lords to bring order and peace to the galaxy. Founding his own empire after uniting all of Westeros and later Essos into a coalition of nations to build a strong bond between the nations. History Early life At the age of 6, Talos's life in the distant path was but a blur for him, only as a child and remembers little about other children who had certain gifts like him and brought to a secret laboratory by scientists and researchers. He along with many others were put into a cryo pods and were put into slumber, their pods launched into space or smuggled to distant worlds and buried from prying eyes until they would awaken when needed. Thousands of years in the distant future, the boy's pod remained buried until it was discovered by Space Marines uncovered an ancient after receiving a strange transmission coming from an ancient derelict drifting in the edge of Ultramar's territory. Investigated and discovered a stasis pod which contained the small boy inside, data files from Terra itself. Technicians and tech priests studied the technology to learn its purpose and what became of the crew, but most important of why the boy was so important to be cast into the depths of space until they inadvertently activated the pod's systems, awakening the boy just in time for the arrival of the Lord Commander Roboute Guilliman. Growing up in Macragge Westeros Talos in his teen years came along with his foster-father to travel to Territar, a feudal-class world discovered a few years ago and bought the planet under the protection of the Realm of Ultramar, became fascinated by the geographical features of the continents and the cultures by the natives he would be meeting. they landed on a remote island far from the continent of Westeros to avoid panic and fear to the native population which know nothing of other worlds. Roboute explained it was time that he was to know what it means to being a diplomat and know the humans under their dominion. From what he has learnt about Westeros, it is ruled by seven Noble Houses for thousands of years, for a brief period of time, the continent was conqoured by the fledgling Targaryens, survivors of a cataclysmic disaster that wiped out their entire civilization, ruled the lands for centuries with the might of their dragons until there were none left, died out a century before what was known as Robert's Rebellion. Upon learning about a tournament being placed by King Robert Barathean, the young prince felt the inner desire to test his abilities and snuck in but wears the cape that bears the emblem of the Ultramarines. Taking on the challenges and amazed people for his skills in archery and combat, drawing interest to the Royal Houses, when defeating the strongest foes, he approached the king to receive his rewards and impressed by his abilities. Revealed his name as the son of Roboute Guilleman, known to many of the Primarch's reputation and shock to others. His father stood out by his size along with his soldiers, the boy thought he be punished for putting himself in harms way, instead, he saw his father very proud and congratulated the prince of using the skills he achieved through training and earned the praise of the people. Visiting the Reach as the closest and one of the most eager kingdoms to meet the people of Ultramar to form good relations with the might empire, Talos took part of the expedition to meet the people of Westeros to open trade with and know about them. Welcomed by House Tyrell they offered the Guillimans a feast and talks, knowing they be intrigued of the Ultramarines and their advance technology that could prove beneficial. During his time within the Tyrells' palace, the prince wondered through the gardens and took a moment to admire the work, he caught the eyes of the young daughter, Margeary Tyrell. The two got on well, admitting to himself she was a beauty and learn about one another, during his stay until they would reach King's Landing, the capital of the Seven Kingdoms he began enjoying her company and when alone he told her about other worlds and describe much of his home, Macragge. After a few days of stay, they would reach Kings Landing, much to his dismay how the capital became a decaying state since the Rebellion and wishing he could do something about it and help the people, but knowing it was not their place to interfere in other's ways. War of The Five Kings Sovereign Lords Personality Since as a child and raised in the care of his adoptive father, Talos became a hard working young man, patient, kind, intelligent, patriotic and strong sense of duty to Ultramer. As a child he had a strong sense of bright personality and yearn to know more of the world and the rest of the galaxy, studied hard and trained to be like his father. Talos admires the imperial navy and how the soldiers protect the citizens from Macragge to the frontier colonies. For his devotion to the people, he gained admiration from them for his kindness and respect to the people, believing that if he were to lead must build a bond between each other as his charismatic nature has earned the loyalty of many to follow his cause. In battle, Talos can be brutal to his enemies but cautious to have an open mind and clear thought to think of a strategy, using the knowledge he obtained from the history books and studies from the academy that could work in his favour: wether the battle be in space, the air or sea. His belief of achieving victory is to understand about his opponents' way of thinking, strengths and weaknesses as a way to win without shedding blood from either sides, As Talos grew up as a young man, he is well known for the attraction of many women for his charming personality and handsome features, knowing that they wished to be either his wives or concubines to marry the famed "Prince of Ultramar". While he is in favour of an open relationship, despite for his special bloodline, but rather it be out of love and genuine affection to his lovers, extends to caring them. Powers and Abilities Relationships Family Love Interests Margeary Tyrell Sansa Stark Daenarys Targaryen Brindoris Order Gallery Young Talos.png|Young Talos Frost Fang.jpeg|Frost Fang Category:Sovereign Lords Category:Humans Category:Males